Collection of my lemon chapters
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: The title says it all
1. 1: Giving in! Kakashi story

**Chapter 15: Giving in**

I teleported home from the dance club and giggled when I thought of Kakashi's expression when I left him standing on the platform, not knowing when he was going to get released from the handcuffs. I'd like to see his face expression right now.

I lightened the candles that were standing different places in my bedroom, only having them as the only light source in my room. I then walked to the bathroom to take a shower and cool off. I turned on the water, undressed and went into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the water hitting my face and body, washing away the sweat. I imagined how the water would wash away the memories of what have happened at Kakashi's place and how it confused me.

I finished the shower, took a towel and dried my body before wrapping it around me and went back to my bedroom. I went over to my small stereo and put on my favorite song by the artist Kokia and put it on repeat. The song made the atmosphere in my room more calm and relaxing along with the candles, which was just what I needed after the eventful day yesterday. (Kokia - watashi ga mita mono.)

Just as I had put on my panties and bra, it knocked on the balcony door that was in my room. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body again and turned around to look out the window. My eye twitched when I saw Kakashi sitting in a chair on the balcony.

I stomped over to the door, opened it and looked at Kakashi with a glare. "WHAT are you doing here?! How long have you been sitting there and looking at me like a fucking perv?!"

"I just arrived." Kakashi said with a calm voice as he got up from the chair and went inside my bedroom.

What the hell is he doing? To come here and look at me half naked!

I closed the door, draw the curtains, turned around and looked at Kakashi. "You perv! What do you want?!" I more or less snapped at him.

Kakashi sat down on my bed and looked at me. "As I told you at the club, we need to talk. But you just left me standing there tied to the pole." He said and raised his eyebrow.

I sighed and sat down on a chair that was standing in the corner of my room. "What is it you want to talk about so badly, that you had to come here now?"

Kakashi leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at me with a serious look. "I want to talk about us."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my legs. "What is there to talk about?"

"A lot of things Yuko." I looked at him and waited for him to continue. It was him who wanted to talk so he has to tell me what exactly it is.

"Yuko… Do you remember back at the mission when I told you that I liked you?"

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked in a half bored tone.

Kakashi took a deep breath and breathed out heavy. "I don't like you… I love you."

My eyes widened slightly and my heart pounded fast in my chest.

"Yuko… I know you don't like me, you hate me. But when I was taking care of you while you couldn't move properly, it actually made me really happy to have you near me four days in a row. I know things got a bit… awkward yesterday, but I never knew hearing you say that you hate me would hurt so much. But I guess it was hurting that much because I love you."

I bit my lip and looked away from Kakashi.

What is he doing? Making my heart act all funny. Is it something he's doing on purpose so I will let my guards down? Not going to happen!

I got up from the chair and looked at Kakashi. "… Why would I believe you Kakashi? Yeah, I know you told me at the mission that you began to bully me because you liked me, but why would I believe it?"

"Because it's the truth Yuko. Why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe because… I don't know…" I crossed my arms and looked the other way. "I think you should go now Kakashi."

"Why?" Kakashi asked and blinked a few times.

"Because I'm only wearing my underwear and my towel! And you are confusing me with all your lies! I don't want to listen to them!"

Kakashi was up from the bed before I knew of it and had pinned me to the wall, holding my hands above my head with only one hand.

I looked shocked at Kakashi with widened eyes. "K-Kakashi… W-what are you doing?"

He looked me in the eyes with an intense stare. "Yuko… I'm not lying to you, and you know that."

"K-Kakashi… let go of me!" I said and squirmed a bit to get free from him.

Kakashi put his free hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. I could feel my heart skip a beat when I felt his gentle touch on my cheek.

"I know you hate me. But I think that you like me as well, maybe even love me." Kakashi suddenly stated out of nowhere.

My eyes widen when he said that and I tried to get out of his grip once again, but he was holding my hands in a strong and firm grip. "What makes you say that Kakashi?!"

"Because I've felt your heart beat change when I've been holding around you. I've felt your heart pound fast in your chest when I had my arms around you."

He could feel it? He could actually feel my heart beat when he was holding around me? But… I don't like him… I hate him.

Kakashi removed his hand from my cheek and moved it up to his mask, grabbing the brim of it.

My eyes widen as he pulled down his mask and revealed his face to me.

His face… it's so… so… indescribably beautiful. He has a handsome jaw line, a straight nose and his lips… his lips looks tasting and soft. Kakashi is more handsome than I have ever dared to think of.

He put his hand on my cheek again and lifted my head just a bit. He lowered his head down to mine and brushed his lips softly over mine, like he was testing if I would reject him.

I was too shocked right now to do anything. My heart pounded fast and acted funny by the look of his always hidden face and the feeling of his lips brushing over mine.

He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

After nearly a minute where I didn't do anything, because I was too shocked, Kakashi pressed his lips against mine and kissed me ever so softly and passionately.

My heart skipped several beats, my stomach made knots on itself and my legs felt like jelly.

If Kakashi wasn't holding around my waist right now, I would fall to the floor.

His lips are so soft. I have never imagined that a man's lips could be this soft. I could feel him slightly opening his mouth and brushed his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

No way! He already got to kiss me, which was one step too far. There is no way I would let his tongue inside my mouth. Even though I have to admit that I'm curious as hell to fell his tongue against mine, to feel his kiss, to taste him.

I could hear him utter a low groan in annoyance that I didn't let him enter my mouth, but that sure didn't stop him. I could feel his hands travel down to my butt and suddenly he squeezed my buttocks, causing me to gasp and moan just lightly. He took the chance and forced his tongue inside my mouth and explored every inch of it.

I have to admit that Kakashi is a hell good of a kisser! I'm actually enjoying every second of it.

I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's neck and tilted my head a bit to the side and actually deepened the kiss. He pulled me even closer to him, which caused the towel to let go around my body and drop to the floor. He caressed my sides with his soft hands and made my body tremble lightly at his touch.

Kakashi began to play with my tongue as he grabbed under my butt and pulled me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

I love the taste of him. He tastes like salt and… lemon?

He walked over to the bed and put me down without breaking the deep, passionate kiss and hovered over me on all four. He began to kiss down my neck, looking for my soft spot, which caused me to moan lightly and blush.

I know exactly where this is going, but the question is, do I want it? I hate him… I hate him more than anything! I hate… I ha-… I love him! I finally realize that I love him! I love Kakashi, I don't hate him. That explains why my heart is acting funny when he has touched me. I love him and I want him.

"K-Kakashi…"

He pulled away slowly from my neck and looked me in the eyes. "Yes?" He asked and stroke my cheek with his fingertips.

"K-Kakashi… I…" I had to take a deep breath before I could tell him. I put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the visible eye. "I love you Kakashi."

He smiled softly at me and kissed my lips softly. "I know Yuko. I've known it before you did. Besides, it's like you knew I would come. You have lightened candles and put on slow music."

I growled a bit and frowned at him. "Don't ruin it now!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek. "Sorry. I couldn't resist saying it."

"I could hear that!" I said a bit annoyed by the fact that he had almost ruined the moment.

Kakashi smiled lightly and kissed me softly again. We moved our lips in unison with each other in an unknown rhythm. They opened and closed, met and parted and shifted between soft and hard kisses. To feel his soft lips kiss mine like this made my body tremble with curiosity to feel more, to feel more of him.

I couldn't help it but slip my hands under his shirt and touch his strong and toned abs and traced them lightly with my fingertips. I could feel his body tremble lightly by my touch.

Kakashi parted his lips from mine and placed soft kisses on my neck. I tilted my head to the other side, giving him full access to my neck. It was like he was caressing my neck with each kiss he placed. His lips are so soft they make my skin tingle.

I gasped as he kissed my soft spot near my collar bone. He looked up at me with a satisfied smirk as if he had been searching for it. "There it was." He said with a low seductive voice that sent shivers down my spine.

He kissed my soft spot again and nibbled on it. I bit my lip to hold back a soft moan and I heard Kakashi utter a low groan in annoyance that I didn't moan by the teasing he was doing against my soft spot. He licked on the spot with the tip of his tongue before he bit down on it and I couldn't hold back the moan anymore and let it out. Kakashi kept biting, sucking and kissing my soft spot as he slipped his hand under my back to un-hook my bra. He took it off of me and threw it on the floor as he looked at my exposed chest.

I blushed lightly and turned my head away as I covered my breasts with my arms.

Kakashi chuckled lightly as he placed a finger under my chin and turned my head to face him. "Don't cover yourself."

"… It's embarrassing… no guy has ever seen me… naked…" I said and my blush intensed a bit.

Kakashi looked at me with a mischievous smirk and put his hand on my cheek. "Yuko. Don't tell me that…" He kissed my lips softly. "You're still a virgin?"

I frowned slightly at him and stared him in the eye. "And so what if I am? Anything wrong with that?" I asked and kept covering my breasts.

Kakashi chuckled and removed some hair from my face. "Not at all. It just means I'm going to be your first. I promise I'll be gentle…" He trailed himself off as he moved his face closer to my ear and whispered with a low, deep and seductive voice. "And make this a night you will never forget." I trembled at the feeling of his hot breath against my skin and the way he whispered in my ear with that voice.

I nodded a bit nervous and looked at him. He smiled and proceeded to tease my soft spot with his kissing, sucking and biting and made me moan lightly.

I felt him kissing with his soft lips down to my collar bone and gently removed my hands from my breasts before he continued trailing kisses.

I gasped and moaned when I felt his lips kissing my nipple and his fingers playing with the other. He removed his hand from my breast and let it slide down my stomach and down to my thigh with caressing movements. He rubbed my inner thigh gently before he slipped his hand under my panties, rubbing me before he slowly pushed his finger inside me.

I moaned a bit louder as I felt his finger inside me, making my body tremble.

As Kakashi began to move his finger in me, he sucked gently on my nipple, sending pleasure through my body.

I gasped as I felt him slowly adding another finger and looked at him. "W-what are you d-doing?"

He parted his lips from my breasts and looked up at me.

I looked him in the eye and I swear I could sense the lust he held for me.

He moved up to my ear and whispered with a low seductive voice. "Don't worry. I'm just preparing you." He whispered and gently bit on my ear lope as he slipped the second finger in, making me tremble and moan. Kakashi kissed down my neck, collar bone, breast, stomach and stopped at the brim of my panties. I felt his lips part from my skin as he pulled out his fingers, took off my panties and threw them on the floor.

I felt his two fingers inside me again, wiggling around, just before I felt his tongue brush over my clit, which sent pleasure waves through my body, making me moan in pleasure.

I arched my back and moaned as I kept feeling Kakashi's tongue licking me, sending pleasure through my body over and over again. I could feel he moved his fingers faster and his tongue slow just to tease me. "K-Kakashi! S-stop teasing me already!" I said and squirmed a bit under him.

Kakashi pulled his fingers out and parted his lips from my area. He sat up on his knees, took off his shirt, pants, boxers and forehead protector and threw them on the floor. He kept his left eye closed and lay back down on top of me. I gasped as I felt his member pressing against my area.

Kakashi kissed my neck near my ear and whispered, again with the low seductive voice. "This will hurt, but I'll be gentle, I promise." I nodded understanding and bit my lip nervously. I don't like the fact that it's going to hurt, but I already knew that.

I gasped and shut my eyes as I felt him pressing his member inside of me. I wrapped my arms around Kakashi's shoulders and dug my nails into his back, drawing blood, as I tried to ignore the horrible pain. It doesn't make it any better that Kakashi's member is huge!

He kissed my cheek and caressed the other with his hand. "Relax in your muscles. It will ease the pain just a bit."

I took a deep breath and did as Kakashi told me, to relax in my muscles. It actually helped a bit, but I could still feel the pain.

I gasped loud as he penetrated me and he began to move in a slow pace so I could get used to it, to him, to his size!

As I got used to him and the pain disappeared, I began to moan and enjoy every second of it, everything he did to me. Every move, every thrust, kiss and caress made me moan louder in pure pleasure and bliss.

Kakashi placed his left hand under my right knee and lifted my leg up on his shoulder. I arched my back and moaned in pleasure as it seems to give a lot more pleasure for both him and I that he put my leg up on his shoulder.

I looked at Kakashi and noticed that he had opened his left eye, making his sharingan visible.

All of a sudden I began to feel waves of pleasure shoot through my body, almost like electricity when you get a whack, but it doesn't hurt. The new kind of pleasure made me squirm a bit and half moaned half whimpered in pleasure.

Kakashi began to thrust deeper, harder and faster, making me moan his name out loud in pure pleasure. "Aaah~!... Kakashi~!"

As he thrusted me he whispered into my ear. "I-I'm close Y-Yuko…"

"M-me too!" I managed to moan out. Kakashi thrusted faster and I uttered a long moan and kissed him deeply and passionately as I came.

Gosh that feeling. I have never in my life felt something like that. That feeling, that pleasure. I could get addicted to feel it more often.

Kakashi kissed back and began to moan now himself. He thrusted me one last time and came, deepening the kiss a bit further.

He pulled out of me and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "I love you Yuko." He whispered softly in my ear.

I rested my head on Kakashi's chest and smiled for myself. "I love you too Kakashi."

He put a hand under my chin, lifted my head and kissed me softly.


	2. 2: A night full of love! Kakashi story

**Chapter 24: A night full of love**

Kakashi had teleported us back to his home, to the kitchen to be exact. He put the picnic basket on the counter and began to put the dirty dishes in the sink. I looked at both of us and the floor. "Wow… We're so soaking wet that the floor is getting slippery."

Kakashi looked at me and then at the floor. "Yeah. Maybe we should get out of these wet clothes."

I looked at Kakashi and noticed the smirk that was forming on his lips as he looked at me. "You're such a perv Kakashi!"

He laughed lightly as he walked over to me and kissed my cheek softly. "But you love me."

I crossed my arms and looked away while pouting and mumbling. "I do…" I glanced back at Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "But you could turn down your pervyness a bit." I said and looked away again.

Kakashi placed a finger under my chin and turned my head while lifting it a bit so I was facing him, looking him in the eye. "You know, if I wasn't such a 'big perv', I wouldn't be me." He said and rested his forehead against mine. I sighed lightly and uncrossed my arms as I wrapped them around his neck. "True. You wouldn't be the same if you weren't such a big perv."

"And besides, you love my pervyness." Kakashi said and grinned proudly and confident.

I giggled lightly and patted his cheek. "My, my. You're so confident about that, aren't you?"

"Well, you seem to like it pretty much when I do things to you."

"What makes you think that?" I asked teasing. Of course I liked it when he is doing things to me. He was my boyfriend after all.

Kakashi stroke my cheek and smiled warmly. "1, you moan, gasp and tremble when I kiss, nibble, lick, bite or suck on the right places." He said and nibbled on my ear lope, which of course made me tremble lightly and gasp.

"2, you moan a bit louder if I massage your breasts and touch you." He said as he cupped my breast and massaged gently, making me moan.

"3, you either rub my chest, trace my abs or tug in my hair or clothes when I kiss, nibble, lick, bite or suck around your breasts." He said and began kissing down my neck and down towards my breasts. He moved my cardigan and dress a bit to the side so he could kiss and nibble my bra line. It made me tug lightly in his hair and moan.

"4, when I touch, rub, lick or finger your area, you get wet, moan and whimper in pleasure as you pull in something." He slipped his hand up my thigh, under my dress and put his hand on my area, rubbing it slightly. It made utter a whimper in pleasure and I pulled in his shirt.

"5, when I do more than one thing at a time to you, you go crazy and want more. You can't get enough. Your eyes get filled with lust, saying you want more. When I give you more, when I give you more of me, you moan, whimper and scream my name in pleasure. When I give you all of me you go completely crazy. You go into a state of bliss and pleasure."

I looked at Kakashi and looked him in the eye. "Y-you know me so well Kakashi."

He just smirked and cupped my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I do, don't I?" He leaned down and linked his soft lips with mine, kissing me deeply and passionately. I kissed back just as deeply and passionately and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kakashi parted his lips slightly and brushed his tongue softly over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I decided to tease him a bit and denied him the entrance he wanted. He had to do better than that.

He groaned in annoyance and pressed me up against the wall, placing his knee between my legs and pressed his body close to mine, which made me gasp in surprise. Kakashi took the chance and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every inch of it.

I tugged lightly in Kakashi's hair and moaned when he played with my tongue. I played back until I felt Kakashi's hands on my thighs, going up under my dress and slowly lifting my dress over my head to take it off of me and I let him. He had to part from my lips as he took the dress and cardigan off of me and he placed the dress gently on the dining table 'cause he know how much the dress means to me. He pressed his lips back against mine and slipped his tongue back inside my mouth and continued to play with my tongue, making me moan.

I slid my hands up Kakashi's chest and slowly unbuttoned his vest and shirt, still kissing him as he played with my tongue and explored my mouth. I finished unbuttoning his vest and shirt and slowly slid them off of him, letting them drop to the floor.

Kakashi parted from my lips again and kissed down my neck, looking for my soft spot. He placed his hands on my hips and rubbed them slowly and smooth in circular movements as he found my soft spot and nibbled on it. I tilted my head to the side, giving Kakashi full access to my neck as he teased my soft spot. I gasped and moaned lightly as I felt Kakashi's hardening member against my thigh.

I rubbed his chest seductively, making him groan a bit and moved my hands down to the brim of his pants, unbuttoned them and slowly slid them down his legs. Kakashi grabbed the brim of my tights and kissed down my neck, collar bone, breasts and stomach as he squatted down while sliding my tights off of me. He stopped kissing my stomach as he reached the brim of my panties and glanced up at me as he as he kissed my area through my panties. I gasped lightly and bit my lip as I moaned.

Kakashi got the tights off of me and got up again and pressed his lips against mine as he pressed his hard member against my area, making me gasp and moan. Kakashi grabbed me from under my butt and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He once again parted from my lips and rested his forehead against mine as he looked me in the eyes. "Let's go to my bed." He said and licked my lips.

I gave a single nod and bit my lip.

"Let's take something with us." He suggested.

"What should that be?" I asked and pecked his lips.

Kakashi smirked a bit deviously and walked over to a cupboard, still holding me up from under my butt. He opened the cupboard with one hand and took a small bowl out. I tilted my head and looked at the bowl and then at Kakashi. "What's that?"

"That's the rest of the melted chocolate I used on the cheesecake." He said and nibbled on my ear lope, making me tremble lightly. "Y-you're such a perv Kakashi." I stuttered in a low moan. "I know I am. And you love it."

I just nodded agreeing as Kakashi made his way to the bedroom, holding under my butt with one hand and holding the bowl in the other.

He entered the bedroom he put the bowl on the nightstand and put me down on the bed, gently. Kakashi crawled up to me and hovered over me on all four, looking down at me with a smirk, which made me raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just admiring your beauty."

"Cheesy." I said and giggled.

"I mean it my love. You're so beautiful." Kakashi leaned down and placed soft kisses on my neck as his right hand moved to my back, un-hooked my bra, took it off of me and threw it somewhere unimportant. He slid his hand down my stomach, caressing my skin as he did so. He grabbed the brim of my panties and tugged lightly in them before he took them off of me as well and threw them somewhere unimportant. He took off his boxers and laid down on me, pressing his hard member against my area, making me gasp and moan. He kissed down to my collar bone and nibbled on it while his left hand went to the bowl on the nightstand, removed the lid from the bowl, dipped two fingers in the chocolate and began to smudge it on the right side of my body.

My neck, breast, nipple, stomach, above my area, my hips, inner thighs, thighs, shins and ankles got covered in chocolate.

Kakashi looked at me and smirked widely. "You look very, very dirty. Maybe I should clean you up a bit." He said as he lifted my right leg and began to lick off the chocolate on my ankle, moving his tongue slow and smoothly over my skin, making me tremble in delight and a bit of pleasure.

Kakashi licked his way up to the next chocolate spot on my body, my shin. He kept working his way up to my inner thigh where he had smudged the chocolate close to my area. The way he moved his tongue and his lips over my skin to remove the chocolate made me tremble, gasp and moan. He did it in such soft and gentle way that my skin tingled every time his lips and tongue touched it. He reached the chocolate spot on my inner thigh and when he had removed it, he moved his tongue over my area and licked my clit.

"K-Kakashi~…" I moaned out and closed my eyes as he kept moving his tongue and lips over my area, teasing me slightly. He slowly moved away from my area again and licked off the chocolate on my hip and moved his way up my stomach and up to my breast where he began to lick off the chocolate from my breast and nipple. I squirmed a bit underneath Kakashi as it was turning me on even more, feeling his tongue and lips nibbling, licking and sucking on my nipple and breast.

Kakashi moved his lips and tongue further up, licking off the chocolate on my collar bone and proceeded to lick my neck.

I gasped and moaned as I felt Kakashi's member at the entrance of my area. Every time he moved just a bit further up and a bit down again as he sucked, licked and nibbled on my neck, his member entered me a bit and moved out again. It was driving me crazy and I wanted more, I wanted more of him. I wanted to feel him inside of me.

"K-Kakashi~ Y-you're driving me crazy…"

Kakashi lifted his head and looked at me with a satisfied smirk. "You want more, don't you?" He whispered in my ear with a low deep and sexy voice that made me tremble.

"Y-yes… p-please~…"

He chuckled and nibbled on my ear lope. "So you're begging me now, huh?"

I groaned a bit annoyed at Kakashi's satisfaction that I was this turned on.

I wrapped me legs around his waist and looked at him. "Yes… I am begging you."

Kakashi licked my lips and smirked. "Okay then." He said and pressed his lips against mine as he entered me in one quick thrust. I moaned loud into the kiss, feeling my body getting filled with bliss and ecstasy.

Kakashi began to move slowly, probably to tease me because he knew how turned on I am.

"K-Kakashi~… Please don't tease me~" I moaned out as he thrusted into me.

"I'll give you what you want my love. I'll give you more of me." Kakashi mumbled into the kiss and moved faster, thrusting me fast and deep. I tilted my head back in the pillow and arched my back as I moaned out Kakashi's name loud in pleasure. "Aahh~… K-Kakashi~"

I looked at Kakashi as I felt great pleasure shoot through my body. He had opened his left eye, making his sharingan visible. Every time he does that, the pleasure I'm feeling increases tenfold and spreads out in every cell and muscle in my body. I screamed in pleasure and bliss as I felt this pleasure shoot through my body and felt Kakashi lick, suck and nibble on my breast and nipple. He slipped his hand to my lower back and lifted my butt a bit from the bed as he thrusted me hard and deep. He moved his hand up my thigh in a caressing movement and lifted my leg from under my knee and placed it on his shoulder. He nibbled on my ear lope and groaned. "Y-Yuko… Y-you're so tight…"

I trembled and moaned when Kakashi whispered that in my ear with his deep, low and sexy voice.

He thrusted me deeper and harder and kept hitting my g-spot over and over again, making me moan in pleasure as I reached my climax and came.

Kakashi came short after me and panted as he let go of my leg and laid down on me, panting into my neck. I was panting a bit myself from all the moaning.

Kakashi kissed my cheek softly and smiled. "Gosh I love you Yuko."

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you too Kakashi."

He smiled warmly and pecked my lips. "You know. We should probably take a shower. You're still covered in a bit of chocolate and we're both sweaty."

I giggled lightly and smiled. "Good idea."

Kakashi chuckled and got off of me and off the bed. Before I even got to sit up in the bed, he had already picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I held on to him and smiled. "You know Kakashi, I have legs to walk on."

"I know, love. I just want to carry you. Is that wrong?"

"No of course not. You just carry me around a lot. Aren't you getting tired of it?"

"Nope." Kakashi said as he put me down inside the shower and turned on the water

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest as the water hit our bodies. Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back gently.

"I really enjoyed our evening together Kakashi." I said and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled. "So did I. Did you enjoy the last part as well?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows a bit and smirked. I sweat dropped a bit and giggled. "No… Of course I did you dummy! Why did you even ask that?"

Kakashi chuckled and pecked my lips. "Sorry love. I know you loved it, but I had to ask anyways."

I giggled again and shook my head. "Okay then." I looked at the places on my body where the leftovers of the chocolate is and began to rub it off my body in smooth movements. I turned around, having my back facing Kakashi as I looked for some soap for my body. I gasped as Kakashi suddenly wrapped his arms around me, placing a hand on my left breast and the other at my area, rubbing it, while I felt his hardening member against the back of my thigh. "K-Kakashi… A-again?"

"I'm sorry love." He said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck and nibbled on my soft spot, making me moan lightly. "I can't help it. You're so beautiful and gorgeous." He said before he turned me around, pressed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me with deep passion and love.

I tilted my head and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and having my area against his hard member. Kakashi placed his hands under my butt to support me and slipped his member inside me in one movement. I moaned loud into the kiss and Kakashi immediately began to move, thrusting me hard and deep, causing me to moan and scream his name loud in pleasure. "A-Aahh~… K-Kakashi~…"

The bathroom got steamy real quick from the hot water and the heat from our bodies. The mirror is covered in steam and the thick mist from the steam is visible in the bathroom.

Kakashi thrusted me faster and groaned into my neck as he nibbled on my soft spot.

"K-Kakashi~ I-I can't hold my legs up for much longer~…" I moaned out as I felt my legs getting weak from the pleasure I was feeling, making it hard for me to keep them wrapped around his waist.

"J-just a bit more my love…" Kakashi whispered into my ear and nibbled on my ear lope.

I tilted my head back and arched in my back as I climaxed again and came.

Kakashi thrusted me deep one last time and came along with me.

I let my legs let go around Kakashi's waist and stood on the floor again as he rested his forehead against mine and panted. "I'm sorry if you didn't want another round. I just couldn't resist you."

I looked Kakashi in the eye and smiled. "It's okay Kakashi. I don't mind doing it more than once at a day with you. But if you couldn't resist me, have you had it like that before?"

"May times." Kakashi admitted and smiled sheepishly.

"Really? How come you didn't do anything like this time?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted it, so I did my best to control my pervyness. But this time, I couldn't control it. I couldn't resist you."

I smiled warmly at Kakashi and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet Kakashi. But now I can't take another round today."

"It's okay. Now we're just going to bed." Kakashi said as he turned off the water and kissed my cheek. He grabbed two towels and gave me one. I dried off my body and hair and went back to the bedroom with Kakashi as he finished drying himself.

We laid down in the bed and I snuggled in close to him and rested my head on his chest. Kakashi wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Goodnight my love. I love you."

I looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Night honey. I love you too."

Kakashi smiled, kissed me goodnight and we both feel into a peaceful sleep.


	3. When two worlds collide

Kakashi appeared in his room with Skyla and put her down. He crawled on top of her and hovered over her on all four.

Skyla looked up at him and smiled. "Kakashi." She whispered.

Kakashi pulled the mask down and looked down at Skyla. "You look pretty from this view."

Skyla squirmed underneath him. Skyla leaned up and kissed Kakashi.

Kakashi kissed back and laid down on top of Skyla.

Skyla ran her hands through his amazing gravity defying hair and kissed him passionately.

Kakashi brushed his tongue across Skyla's bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

Skyla decided to tease him and deny him access.

Kakashi growled in the back of his throat and moved his hand under Skyla's shirt, up and placed it on her breast.

Skyla held back a gasp and moaned instead. She knew this was gonna aggravate him, but she liked it.

Kakashi growled again. He wanted access to Skyla's mouth, so he slipped his hand under her bra and cupped her breast.

Skyla bit her lip and smirked at him. "You're gonna have to try harder if you want this." She said pointing to herself and winked.

Kakashi smirked. "If that's how we play." He said and literally ripped Skyla's shirt and bra off.

Skyla let out a gasp and pulled on his hair roughly. "K-KAKASHI!" She yelled out.

Kakashi smirked and kissed from Skyla's collar bone and down to her breast that wasn't cupped by his hand.

Skyla arched her back and moaned. She felt amazing and wanted more. She grabbed Kakashi head and pulled it to her and kissed him.

Kakashi kissed back roughly and used his free hand to unbutton her pants.

Skyla removed her hands from his face and started taking his jacket and shirt off.

Kakashi let her take off his flat jacket and shirt. He pulled down Skyla's pants and panties

Skyla moaned and sat up and began trying to unbutton his pants, but her hands were fumbling around and brushed against his area.

Kakashi groaned as he felt Skyla's hand brush against his area. He leaned in to her neck and left love bites on her.

Skyla finally got his pants unbuttoned and put her hands down there and began rubbing his member lovingly.

Kakashi groaned and bite down on Skyla's soft spot as he rubbed her clit with a finger before slipping in inside of her.

Kakashi smirked and pumped his finger in Skyla as he sucked her nipple.

Skyla let out a load moan and rubbed his member some more. "Mmmm, Kakashi, T-That feels good."

Kakashi groaned and added another finger.

Skyla moaned as she kissed on his neck and slowly began sucking on his neck.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He needed Skyla here and now. He pushed her down on her back again and laid down on top of her.

Skyla rubbed her hips against him and moaned loudly in his ear.

Kakashi groaned and grabbed Skyla's hips, holding them down as he slowly entered her.

Skyla let out a gasp and then moaned before kissing his chest.

Kakashi kept holding her hips as he began to move in her.

Skyla moaned again and grinded her hips with Kakashi.

Kakashi bit down on Skyla's soft spot and thrusted inside of her.

Skyla arched her back and moaned. "OH! Kakashi!" She screamed out.

Kakashi kissed Skyla deeply as he thrusted her faster and deeper.

Skyla kissed back and dug her nails into his back as he moved faster.

Kakashi flipped them over, making Skyla sit on top of him.

Skyla gasped, but quickly began moving her around as she rubbed his chest.

Kakashi groaned and held Skyla's hips, helping her move.

Skyla threw her head back and let out a soft groan. "Oh god Kakashi!"

Kakashi slammed Skyla down on him and moaned out her name in pleasure.

"K-K-KAKASHI, I-I'm almost t-there!" She screamed out in pleasure.

"M-me too!" Kakashi moaned out and grabbed Skyla's breasts and massaged them.

Skyla moved her hips around faster and moaned as Kakashi massaged her.

Kakashi pressed his head back in the pillow and moaned Skyla's name as he came.

Skyla let out a final moan and gasped before falling over on her back, breathing hard.

Kakashi panted and pulled Skyla in to him, holding her close.

Skyla snuggled up to him and kissed his neck tenderly.

Kakashi smiled and stroke Skyla's cheek. "I love you Skyla."

Skyla looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too Kakashi." She said has she rested her head on his chest.

Kakashi smiled and kissed Skyla's cheek before he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck

It wasn't long after that when Skyla fell asleep in Kakashi's arms.


End file.
